


Say Please

by AFeathersTouch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Twink, not a lot just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFeathersTouch/pseuds/AFeathersTouch
Summary: “How about we use those handcuffs tonight?”The words sent a shiver up Simon’s spine, delicious in the way that someone’s fingernails ghosting over bare skin was delicious. The thought wasn’t altogether alien, after all - it was Simon himself who had picked up the illicit item from a little sex shop not far from their apartment. He’d been more than a tad nervous; it wasn’t as if the quiet, soft-spoken librarian had ever been into it before. Most of the time, if they needed more lube or wanted to try some new type of condoms, Vik was the one that went in. Simon just sat in the car.Or, Simon and his boyfriend try out something new, and both of them are into it more than they thought they'd be.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 70





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> I had a craving for writing something porny that had a little bit of a plot and asked a couple of discord servers if they had anything specific they wanted me to write. This is what came out of it. Please let me know if there's a tag that I missed. 
> 
> It is unbeta'd, so apologies for any mistakes you find!

“How about we use those handcuffs tonight?”    
  
The words sent a shiver up Simon’s spine, delicious in the way that someone’s fingernails ghosting over bare skin was delicious. The thought wasn’t altogether alien, after all - it was Simon himself who had picked up the illicit item from a little sex shop not far from their apartment. He’d been more than a tad nervous; it wasn’t as if the quiet, soft-spoken librarian had ever been into it before. Most of the time, if they needed more lube or wanted to try some new type of condoms, Vik was the one that went in. Simon just sat in the car.    
  
However, he couldn’t lie and say that his interest wasn’t piqued. On a whim, after he left his job and was on the way home, Simon had gone in. The poor salesperson had a hard time hearing him, his voice even quieter than normal, but eventually they had arrived at the wall full of BDSM equipment. For really, ‘equipment’ seemed the best word for it.    
  
Whips, ropes, paddles, crops, blindfolds, handcuffs, leg restraints, sounding rods, cock cages - all of it was overwhelming. Simon asked so many questions once he knew the salesperson well enough to do so that he stayed inside for over an hour, learning what he could from the other person. They had a kind of cavalier view to sex, to toys, that helped him settle into being inside the store a little more; that attitude helped free him to buy a set of red, velvet-lined handcuffs with padding on the insides. There was a pattern on the outside that he thought was just lovely, and knowing Vik’s pension for sadism… they could be exactly what the two of them needed to spice up their sex life.    
  
Except that the box sat unopened in their dresser drawer for two months.    
  
See, Simon wouldn’t take full responsibility for that one. Vik hadn’t brought it up, and if the librarian was allowed to forget things, he would. He had that kind of nature to him - forgetful, though he tried his best to combat that with lists, reminders, and sticky notes. With their sex life, though, the two of them often fell into bed in the heat of the moment, and it took too long to put the things on when Vik was grinding his cock against Simon’s and all the latter wanted was to feel the man inside him, against his body, filling him up.    
  
Today, though, Vik’s eyes were twinkling in that way they did when he had something up his sleeve. Simon’s interest was piqued, and when his interest was piqued, he really had no choice but to go with it. It would bug the shit out of him if he didn’t. “I don’t see why not,” he answered lightly, combing a dark brown curl behind his ear. He took another bite of chicken, the meat tender and succulent against his tongue; Vik always impressed with his cooking. Despite the fact that they had been living together for over three years, it was still such a wonderful pleasure to come home to good food almost always on the stove, in the crockpot, or in the oven.    
  
“You did buy them.” Vik took another bite, raising one red eyebrow after he swallowed. “Are you sure you want to use them? You haven’t brought it up at all.” The deep tones of his voice carried the soft, sweet melody of his words across the dinner table, not at all accusing as one might expect. Though Vik was a big man, and a redhead at that, he was a gentle giant, so to speak. He stood at six feet and five inches - almost a foot taller than Simon - and even then, he never used his superior size to his advantage over the other man unless it was in some sort of kinky way. Being pinned down did something for both of them that they couldn’t deny, which - Simon supposed - was the reason that he’d bought the cuffs in the first place.    
  
“I want to use them.” The smaller man nodded to punctuate his sentence, finishing his chicken. He couldn’t eat another bite even if he wanted to. Fingering the stem of his wineglass, he looked across at Vik and offered a smile. “You’re right, I did buy them, and I want you to use them on me. Tonight.” The last word hung in the air like a drop of dew on a spider’s web, tantalizing in its beauty, shimmering almost.    
  
“What’s your safe word going to be?” Vik stood, going over to the stove and scooping a second helping of chicken onto his plate. “I was reading about this red light, yellow light, green light system that seems to work for people.”    
  
“Oh?”    
  
“Yeah.” Vik sat back down, taking a sip of his wine. “Red is for an absolute stop, yellow is for caution or taking a break, and green is for good. You can use the words anytime, and I can ask where you’re at.”   
  
“That sounds fine. Simple enough, and I won’t have to remember anything I don’t already know.” The wine was gone. Despite the fact that Simon was not normally a lightweight, he was already starting to feel a little bit of a tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach.    
  
The rest of dinner wasn’t particularly notable. Simon put up the food and washed the dishes, Vik folded the laundry. The buzzing in his stomach didn’t go away, though, excitement at the prospect of what was to come thrumming in his veins.    
  
When the dishwasher was buzzing away under the counter and the laundry basket was empty, the buzz built to a hum under his skin, like a second kind of energy that he hadn’t particularly felt in a while. Wordlessly, Vik stood up and followed Simon back to their bedroom.    
  
Before the door was even shut, the taller man’s hands were smoothing over Simon’s shoulders, his sides, his hips, turning him around and picking him up as easily as one might pick up a doll. When their lips met, there was no sweet and soft moment before the tide broke - the tension snapped. Vik nipped at Simon’s bottom lip, tugging, and then swiped his tongue into the other’s mouth without meeting any resistance. Simon couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, his hands tangled in long red hair, the part that Vik hadn’t put up into a little ponytail at the back of his head.    
  
Vik was having none of it, though. Before Simon fully immersed his fingers in those pretty ginger locks, the taller man was pulling away. A small noise of protest escaped, hanging heavy in the air, and Simon realized he was already half hard. Vik must have been feeling the excitement too because before they could get too immersed in their shenanigans, he grabbed the handcuffs from the dresser drawer - Vik had already taken them out of the box and the plastic wrap, as well as unfastened them from each other. “Strip.”    
  


Simon didn’t know if he’d ever moved so quickly to take his clothes off. Sweater and pants hit the floor, but before he could take off the jockstrap he wore, Vik’s hand stopped him. 

  
Fuck.    
  
They’d done this kind of thing before. Vik liked the way Simon’s ass looked when it was framed with the straps of his underwear, and Simon found it hot to have them on at all during the act - so keeping them on wasn’t at all an issue. The front of the blue and black jockstrap was framing his erection perfectly, the five inches Simon could boast of poking out obscenely and stretching the fabric. Vik took one of Simon’s wrists then, buckling the cuff on.    
  
Just the plush velvet around his wrist sent a jolt down to his cock, making him twitch visibly. The other one caused the exact same reaction, and Vik let out a deep chuckle. “I didn’t know you were so excited to use these,” he said in the low growl he normally used in the bedroom, the voice that made Simon’s nipples stand at attention and goosebumps appear on his arms.    
  
Gently, tenderly, Vik eased Simon into kneeling on their bed facing the headboard, guiding his hands up above his head. With a satisfying click, the handcuffs were clipped to each other around one of the poles in the headboard. Simon tugged, looking up at his stuck wrists. There was no way he was going to get out of that without help.    
  
Then there were hands on his back and a mouth sucking hickeys into the side of his neck, and the smaller man couldn’t hold in his moan. Vik knew just the right spot to make him twitch, and he found it with ease, applying pressure with his tongue. It felt like adrenaline was being fed into his veins. Simon wanted to twist, to catch Vik’s mouth with his own, to pull on his hair, to touch his now-aching cock, but none of those things were a possibility. The rattle when he tugged on the cuffs made his breath stutter, though the pressure on his wrists wasn’t harsh. It was more like a gentle reminder -  _ hey, you’re not going anywhere.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Big hands wrapped under Simon’s chest, finding the hard little nubs standing at attention like they had been since Vik used that voice. Simon squeaked just a little as Vik pinched them both, starting to twist and work the sensitive little bumps back and forth. His machinations woke the nerves in his chest, and before long, Vik had Simon squirming and trying to get away as much as he was pushing into the sensation, the pleasure making precome bead on the tip of his cock. The front of his underwear was damp in a growing little spot.    
  
“Check in.”    
  
At first, the words didn’t register, as Simon was much too involved with the fact that Vik was pulling away, and goddammit he wasn’t nearly done yet - but a second later, he realized what he was being asked. “Green, green, green -” he answered, almost a whine. “Vik, don’t stop.”   
  
Another cruel chuckle and he withdrew completely.    
  
“That’s not fair.” Simon didn’t like how his voice was so whiny, like a petulant child, but he couldn’t stop the tones from creeping in. “Don’t stop, it feels good-”    
  
“Say please.”    
  
Oh. 

This was new. Never had Vik expressed that he  _ liked  _ it  when Simon begged, though he definitely had never been turned off by it. This kind of new dynamic sent another shiver down his spine, and Simon tugged on his cuffs again. The rattle seemed to cheer him on.    
  
“Please, Vik, don’t stop.” His voice was softer, less whiny. Need showed in every syllable, and he was more than prepared to ask again, but then his hand was back, tugging at his left nipple as the other smoothed down his spine. Simon arched into the touch, presenting his ass and arching his back in a cute little bow the way that Vik liked, and the soft intake of breath he heard behind him was more than a little rewarding.    
  
Those exploring fingers didn’t slow as they slid down into the cleft of his ass, just shy of touching those sensitive nerves at his rim - already, he was craving more, leaning into it. Simon could feel the pressure on the bed shift as Vik leaned over to the side table, grabbing a bottle of lube. The snick the bottle made as it opened seemed to be louder than the little puffs of breath leaving his lungs.    
  
When a heavy dollop of lube slid down in between his cheeks, Simon couldn’t help but gasp. Vik caught it before it could slide too far, rubbing in little circles around his rim and massaging the tight little passage open with just a bit of pressure. A few minutes passed before he felt the blunt end of a finger pressing inside, and a little noise left his throat again. One finger became two, then three. Vik was obviously taking care to pay attention to Simon’s prostate, his fingers rubbing against the sensitive little bundle of nerves on every thrust inside. Simon was physically incapable of staying still, leaning back into the touch, wiggling, arching his back, pressing his face into the pillows.    
  
Finally, finally Vik pulled his fingers free, and Simon heard the crinkle of the foil packet being pulled from a pocket - Vik still hadn’t undressed. That fact hit him square in the chest, the submissive nature of being almost naked while he was being fucked by a man still wearing his clothes not lost on Simon. Suddenly, though, he turned his head over his shoulder.    
  
“No condom.”    
  
There was a pause, the foil going still. “Are you sure about that?”    
  
“Yeah. I wanna feel you. All of you.”    
  
“We didn’t talk about this before-”    
  
“I know, Vik, but  _ please,  _ I just want to feel you. I want you inside me, you’ve got me all needy and I - I-”    
  
The feeling of Vik’s palm on his back was steadying, and Simon took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. It wasn’t just a thrill of the moment kind of thing to say - they’d never fucked bare before. If anyone was going to make that decision, though, it was Simon, and this was what he wanted.    
  
“Please.”    
  
A gentle pat to his back was the answer he got, and the foil was tossed aside. A zipper was opened, and once again Simon felt the familiar burning heat in the pit of his stomach. He wiggled his ass, earning a little smack on one cheek. Vik allowed his cock to rest on Simon’s back for a moment, then began to grind between his cheeks. The friction was nice and he found himself leaning back into it, moving in tandem with the motion. Simon almost didn’t notice that he’d nearly soaked all of the front panel of his jockstrap with precum. 

Vik moved back in the opposite way of their little rhythm, slapping Simon’s ass with all nine girthy inches of his cock, then pressed the blunt, lubed up tip to Simon’s entrance. The moment before he pushed in was always the best one; the stretch, the slight burn, the way that he felt like he couldn’t even breathe - all of that contributed to his absolute adoration of his boyfriend’s cock. Vik liked to tease him about being a size queen, and maybe he was - but when the tip was catching at his rim and about to sink inside, he couldn’t help it. 

Slowly, teasingly, Vik pressed forward with much more self control than Simon had ever seen him use in the bedroom. The smaller man felt every inch sink into his body, the stretch  _ exquisite.  _ He couldn’t keep his moans inside even if he’d wanted to. When Vik was fully seated inside, he paused, taking a deep breath and settling his hands on Simon’s hips. The rough fabric of his jeans against the backs of Simon’s thighs was just an extra reason to wiggle, another source of stimuli.    
  
The movement elicited another little slap to his ass, and with that source of encouragement, Simon stilled. He didn’t realize he was shaking until Vik started to move, sliding out most of the way before slamming back in. It punched a huff out of Simon, again and again, picking up speed. The noise of skin on skin was different, less of a slap and more of a  _ pat, pat, pat  _ as Simon’s ass and thighs came into contact with Vik’s body. Soon, Vik was fucking into him like there was no tomorrow.    
  
He lost himself. Simon let go in a way that he hadn’t ever really done before, losing track of his words, his voice, his moans and motions. He gave into a part of himself that he hadn’t explored before and reaped the benefits of doing so. Later, he would blush at the wanton abandon that he’d shown, but in the moment there was nothing besides Vik, his handcuffs pulling at his wrists, and the burning, all-consuming need to come. 

Every thrust was met, or as much as it could be with his limited mobility. The ache between his legs was getting stronger, the pool of need in his groin insistent at being released -Simon was almost worried that the second he was touched, he’d almost immediately shoot off. The pillow was wet from where he was drooling, but he didn’t care - fuck, he didn’t care. 

“You dirty little whore.” Vik growled in that low voice that Simon loved, and it wasn’t until then that he realized he had been begging continuously for more. Vik’s hand slid into dark brown curls, picking up the pace with wild abandon - he must be getting close. 

A thought suddenly occurred to Simon, and without any filter to stop him, he spat it out. “Come- inside- me,” he begged as his head was tipped back, saliva coating his bottom lip and chin, sliding down his neck. “Please, please, please, Vik,  _ Sir,  _ please come inside me - wanna feel your hot cum inside me-” 

The answer he received was a stutter of a thrust, and the pace redoubled. He hadn’t been expecting that, Simon was sure. A smile grew on his face as he chanted the word, that beauty of a word, ‘please.’ There was no way Vik would say no.

“Haaah-” the sound came right before the feeling as Vik thrust in as hard as he could, grinding deep inside of Simon’s ass. The sensation of warmth suddenly hitting deep inside of him was all it took, and Simon followed Vik over the edge, cascading deep into the throes of orgasm. His ass clenched around Vik’s cock, practically milking him, as thick white ropes of cum leaked from the fabric of the jockstrap.    
  
He was boneless, limp, even as Vik pulled out a couple minutes later after catching his breath. The withdrawal left Simon feeling empty, but before he could get too upset about it, he felt something else being pressed into his hole - a plug. Vik had just plugged his cum inside of Simon’s hole. He then moved back, away.    
  
Without Vik’s bodily support, Simon slid to the side, laying down with his eyes half open and his mouth stuck in a cute, blissed-out little grin. He wasn’t truly seeing, and was more than a little surprised when he felt Vik’s tongue at his cock, licking away his spend from the fabric of his underwear. It earned a moan, a quiet one, but a moan nonetheless. Vik’s gentle fingers pulled down the fabric to take all of Simon in his mouth, cleaning him off, swallowing down the mess that he’d made of his underwear. 

Vik sucked Simon back to hardness and into another orgasm, then repositioned the smaller man and fucked his face until Vik came down his throat. 

Simon had a feeling this was the start of something amazing. 


End file.
